The Final Fantasy
by Ophelia5
Summary: Squall thought he had faced the worst of it, but can he face losing Rinoa? It's not like him to give up without a fight. Please R
1. Devastation

The Final Fantasy  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Final Fantasy?… Naw. I have no connection to SquareSoft, but I'm flattered you would think so.  
  
  
  
"Squall and Rinoa? Well I know a lot of people tend to give her a hard time. She isn't the smartest person I know, or the best fighter, and sometimes her lines are just down right annoying. She's very childish. That's what Squall needed though. Someone to love him. And to love back." -Skylla Loire (Taken from the interview in The Dollet Times.)  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Pearls of laughter came from the living room followed by a voice that was slightly annoyed. "Squall!" Rinoa send swinging around the door way. Radiant as ever in pale blue formal gown. Her hair pulled back and curled for this special occasion. A locket he had given to her was the only piece of jewelry she wore. A silver heart with white porcelain angel wings sprouting from the side. It commemorated their first meeting a year ago at the SeeD ball.  
  
"You know I hate these things Rinoa. I'll never get use to them." Squall returned to tying his bow tie. The suit may have made him look incredibly dashing but to him it was incredibly uncomfortable. "I'm not going to be able to relax all evening."  
  
"So I'll make sure you relax when we get home." Rinoa said coyly putting on her wrap.  
  
Squall arched an eyebrow and stared at her until she looked away blushing. "Come on," He said taking her arm. "Since I don't have a choice we might as well get this over with."  
  
Rinoa smiled and let him lead the way out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ballroom was decorated with flowers and lights. Waiters carried around trays with sparkling champagne. The cold air of the ballroom was warmed by the heat of the people who packed it. This the one year celebration of the defeat of Ultimecia. Entering the ballroom they were immediately surrounded by people. SeeDs, Students, even a few employers. Rinoa Made sure to stay on Squall's arm and greet each person by name dropping little hints as to what each person did. "Hello Chancellor Kilsmer. We haven't heard from you since you hired Seed for that space mission… Mayor Relis, how is the new settlement of Haven? Have anymore monster problems you need us to take care of?…" Squall never could remember who or maybe he did and just didn't care. Being a General's daughter she was use to sweet talking and had only got better at it.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," Came a voice that could barely be heard over the loud speaker, Rinoa almost missed it. "I said Ladies and Gentlemen…" Came the familiar speaker's voice again. "Quiet!" Everyone turned to stare at Selphie who's voice had suddenly become largely amplified. She even looked shocked at how loud it had been.   
  
Zell crossed over the stage, scratching his head and looking down at his feet. "It um… wasn't plugged in." He comment to Selphie, but the now working microphone broadcasted it to the entire audience. Many people chuckled, and everyone smiled.   
  
Selphie shot Zell a look that spoke volumes. Before turning back to the audience. "A year ago, we were threatened by a sorceress who want to control the universe. Tonight we celebrate her defeat and our victory." Everyone clapped and Selphie waited to proceed. "In honor of this occasion I think it only fitting for our fearless Commander and Sorceress to have the first dance."   
  
She help out a gloved hand towards Rinoa and Squall. Those around them backed up and applauded, encouraging them to accept. Rinoa was expecting Squall to refuse so she was delighted when he held his hand out to her. She stared at it in amazement. "What," he whispered. "You only dance with people you like? You will like me, you will like me. Come on I can't be on the dance floor alone."  
  
Rinoa took his hand and together they took the floor as the Waltz for the Moon began. Squall lead, his every step perfection. She couldn't help but remember the first time they danced this. Bumping into people left and right. Now they danced before an audience. Squall was even grinning which was a rare thing. He must be remembering too. The song ended with fire works. This time though she didn't rush off to speak with Cid, this time she stayed wrapped in Squall's arms.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the evening wore on not even Rinoa's presence could cheer him up. He found all this a little dull and tedious. There was plenty of work for him to be doing. Some unsettling news was coming out of Galbadia. Reports that a certain Knight was there. They hadn't heard a word from or about him in a year. Squall planned to look into it. If only her could find an excuse to leave. Every time he tried someone, usually Ivrine or Zell, dragged him over to meet someone else or dance with yet another person. He leaned back against the wall taking another drink. It was like they had a tracker on him or something. Finally having enough of it he walk towards the door. There was no surprise when Ivrine and Selphie flanked him.  
  
"Where you going the party is just getting started." Ivrine said handing him yet another drink. He wouldn't be able to think clearly if had another.  
  
"Yes, and you still haven't danced with me." Selphie pulled on his arm trying to drag him to the dance floor.  
  
"Um excuse me?" Selphie dropped his arm as Rinoa came over. Irvine tipped his hat. Amazingly it was a top hat instead of the cowboy one, then again that really wouldn't have gone well with the tux. "Squall, I was so excited when left I forgot to let Angelo out and well… would you mind going back and seeing to it?"  
  
Squall almost gave it away by smiling. He knew very well she hadn't forgotten about Angelo. It was just the excuse he needed. "Sure."  
  
"Thank you. Selphie will you please go dance with Zell before he gives the caters a heart attack., and Irvine would you mind giving me the honor of dance."   
  
Selphie was in charge of planning so seeing to the cater was her responsibility and Irvine couldn't resist a Lady even if she was taken. Just like that she had freed him. Squall made quickly for the exit but stopped when he caught sight of Quistis. She was trapped in the corner by a couple of Trepies. She looked as bored and miserable as he had been a moment ago.   
  
"Professor Trepe," Squall spoke coming over to her. "I need your assistance with my report."  
  
"Yes Commander. You'll have to excuse me, duty calls." She said almost a little to enthusiastically to the men she left behind. "Thank you Squall. I'm not one for these type a gatherings."  
  
"Same here." Quistis looked a bit nervous and followed him a step behind. "What is it?"  
  
"I was just wondering…it's been so long since everything happened and I hardly get to see you. I know you are very happy with Rinoa…no that sounds wrong, of course you are… I just mean I'd like to get caught back up…" Squall stopped and turned around. Studying her. "If your worried about what happened in the Training Center a year ago I guarantee this is nothing of that sort…" She was at loss for words. "I just don't really want to be alone right now is all. I don't care if we sit in a booth and don't say a word. I just don't want to be alone."  
  
Squall almost refused but her last words stopped him. How many times had he wished not to be alone? To many to count. He would have given anything for just someone to be in the same room. "Okay, let's go into Balamb. There's a bar at the hotel."  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa danced with both Ivrine and Zell plus a few others. It was good to see her friends again. There hadn't been much time. The evening was like a dream, even though her prince had left at the stroke of midnight. After a bit she parted from the group and went out on to the balcony. Leaning up against the rail she traced the lines in the marble with her fingers. A year ago her and Squall had shared their first kiss here underneath the stars. At the thought she gazed up at them once again. A streak flashed across the sky. Rinoa smiled at first thinking it was another shooting star. She even almost pointed up at it out of habit…but taking a closer look she dropped her hand to her side. This star was streaking across the sky but it did not burn out. It and it's trail kept going. Confused by what she saw she looked around for an explanation. She spotted another one to the far right, though it was just a trail. Having becoming very uneasy she turned to go back to the ballroom. A minute later there was a noise so loud it made her eardrums ache, everything became fire crashing down around her as missiles struck the Garden. There was a moment of pain and alarm, followed by regret, then peace.  
  
  
  
  
Quistis smiled a bit as they drove across the field to the town of Balamb. Surprisingly her and Squall were talking. Reminiscing about old battles. It was actually fun and comfortable. Soon both were laughing and enjoying themselves. He had changed a lot in this past year, everyone had. They all seemed to be moving on with their lives. Unlike her. The others had all found something or someone else to believe in. The Garden was no longer the center point of their existence. For her, life was the Garden. She had no family other then her students and friends. She envied all of them and as Squall talked about a vacation with Rin she wished desperately that it was her.   
  
A flash of light, as if someone had turned their brights on, cam from behind them, followed by a noise louder then thunder. A wind swept past them, so strong it lifted the car off it's hind wheels pushing them forward like a toy. Quistis grabbed unto Squalls arm as he fought with wheel. The car rolled over several times before coming to a stop upside down.  
  
Quistis moaned and unhooked her seatbelt falling to the ground which was now the roof of the car. "Squall?"   
  
She reached over and felt him beside her, but he didn't respond to her voice. The smell of fire hung it the air. Worrying that it was the car she freed Squall. They had to get out of the wreck before it became their tomb. Kicking out a window, she dragged him away from the vechile. However when she looked back she realized the smell wasn't coming from the car. The Garden that had shown so bright over the plain was now a burning wreck. She covered her mouth in horror at the devastation, unable to look away as she watched her home, her life burn to the ground. 


	2. Hope in the wake

"Listen up! A SeeD can survive without his GF, without his weapon, without even the shirt on his back, but never without his friends." - Instructor Dintch  
  
  
  
Squall sat hunched over in a corner, his face in his hands. Around hid fingers was a heart locket, porcelain wings broken off. At least his shoulders had stopped shaking uncontrollable. Though he had said few words to anybody. Cid could only guess what was going on in his mind. He was worried that seeing the Commander like this would dishearten those very few SeeDs that had survived. The tent door lifted up and in came Quistis and Laguna, both looking tired and worn.   
  
"Thank you for coming." Cid greeted the president of Esthar with a hand shake.  
  
"No, no. Thank you for contacting me so quickly. How is he?" Laguna said looking over at his son, but speaking softly enough that Squall wouldn't hear him.   
  
"Rinoa's body was found a while ago. Her father positively identified her. He went into a cold rage with his gun blade for awhile but that seems to have run it's course. He's been like that for an hour or two."  
  
Laguna looked sick with worry. "I'll talk to him." He said clapping the other man on the back then slowly coming over to squall, wincing a bit as his leg started to cramp up. "Squall?…" What did he say to his son? What would lessen his hurt or make him forget. Telling him he had a duty to those left would get him up, but it would only make him cold again. That was the last thing he wanted to see. "Take your time and grieve son." he said reaching out to put his hand on Squall's shoulder.  
  
Squall's head came up and Laguna pulled his hand back at the look in his eyes. The only time he had seen that kind of anger was the one time he had witnesses Squall's Lion Heart attack. "I killed her."  
  
Laguna was shocked. "No Squall, no, you didn't. The Missiles came from Galbadia and were quipped with stealth. There was no way you would have been able to save anyone."  
  
Squalls voice was raw from crying. "For weeks Zone had collected reports of strange activity in that cursed country, but I was to concerned with the new Lunar station to look into it. I should have. All of the trusted me to keep them safe and I fa…" he shook his head. "Failing is unacceptable."  
  
"I thought that the battle with Ultimecia would have taught you that as leader it is not your job to be perfect."   
  
"That was when my friends were alive to make up for my mistakes. I only survived that mission because Rinoa was able to find me and bring me out of the time warp. And now her and the others…I should have been with them."  
  
"I would that have been any better? I certainly don't think so. Would you wish the pain of those losing you on those that believe in you? On me and your sister?"  
  
You could tell by the look on his face that a light had just gone on in Squall's head. "My sister…"  
  
Laguna became a bit hopeful and continued. "Yes your sister would have been heart broken over…"  
  
Squall jumped up and shook Laguna a crazy look in his eye. "That's it. My sister. She can see back in time. Ultimecia was able to go back in time. I'll go back in time and change everything. I'll save them yet."  
  
Laguna sighed. Squall was taking the loss very hard indeed if he could not even accept her death. "Squall it's impossible. Ellone can only look back in time. Remember she wanted to have me there when Raine died. Don't you think a bit of me died when that happened. I miss her everyday, but I excepted it. I learned that it had it's purpose. Because I was not there to take you, you became a SeeD, and saved us all."  
  
Squall wasn't about to listen. "I can't except she's gone. I'll never except it and if it takes everything I have I will set things right again."  
  
Laguna felt his temper rising a bit. "Listen to me Squall, it's impossible to go back in time. It just is."  
  
A smile flashed a crossed Squall's face. That scared Laguna a bit. Squall rarely ever smiled. "It's not impossible dad. I did it when I got lost in the time warp. I went back to the orphanage and I saw myself. I remember seeing myself when I was little, but before I went back I never had that memory. Don't you see? It's possible. I have to find Quistis." Squall turned and rushed out of the tent. His father shouted after him, but it was no good.   
  
  
  
  
  
Quistis sat at the table as they argued not saying anything. Laguna, Cid and Squall were competing in a shouting match far awhile now. The three against Squall. He was desperately trying to convince him his idea would work. Quistis' heart went out to him, he had lost something he had really loved. She had an idea what that was like.  
  
"I'll help you Squall." She said quietly but she might as well have shouted it because everyone froze and stared at her. She could just see the wheels in their head turning. Yes, she was suppose to be the practical one, the serious one. Well the garden was gone now. She had nothing to lose and maybe she could help someone who was hopefully her friend.   
Cid seemed completely taken aback. "What?"  
  
"I said I'll help him. Cid, you and Edea built the Garden once, I'm sure you two can manage to do it again. In the mean time me and Squall can go to Galbadia and look and investigate who did this." She saw Squall start to object. "Squall, we need to know what to change before we change it." He closed his mouth and then after thinking about it nodded.   
  
"Then it's settled." came a new voice. The SeeDs saluted Matron as she came in. "Squall and Quistis the Ragnork is docked at FH. Take the train to there and the fly to Delling City, there is someone there who I think will be of great help to you. He has resources we do not currently have. Zone will meet you at the train station. He has orders from me. Gentleman, Quistis." She nodded her head and left. Edea had taken a very active role in Garden since the whole affair last year.   
  
"We have planning to do." Squall said to the two men the turned and left. Quistis ran after him till she caught up. Stopping a few paces behind him on the grass hill. "Thank you, for back there." Squall said almost tenderly.   
  
Quistis suddenly felt a bit embarrassed. "It was nothing."  
  
"To me it was everything."  
  
There was nothing she could say but, "Your welcome." 


End file.
